1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of fabricating a single-layer graphene on the entire surface of a silicon carbide (SiC) wafer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene, a hexagonal single-layer structure that is formed of carbon atoms, is structurally and chemically stable, and exhibits electrically and physically superior properties. For example, graphene has a charge mobility of approximately 2×105 cm2/Vs that is more than 100 times faster than silicon (Si) while having a current density of approximately 108 A/cm2 that is more than 100 times greater than copper (Cu). In particular, when graphene nanoribbon (GNR) is fabricated to have a channel width of 10 nm or less by using graphene having a zero band gap, a band gap is formed by a size effect and thus a field effect transistor capable of operating at room temperature may be fabricated.
In order to form a graphene device by using graphene on a silicon carbide (SiC) single crystal substrate, a single-layer graphene on the SiC single crystal substrate is required.
When a thermal treatment of the SiC single crystal substrate is performed at a temperature of 1300° C. or higher to form a graphene layer thereon, a graphene layer is formed on the surface of the SiC single crystal substrate as Si on the surface of the SiC single crystal substrate is sublimated. In this state, the graphene layer may be mixed with a single-layer graphene and a multilayer graphene. In particular, when a step portion is formed on the SiC substrate, a multilayer graphene is easily formed at the step portion. Thus, it is difficult to form a single-layer graphene on the entire surface of a SiC wafer by using the conventional method.